I Dair You
by IsisAndTheNight
Summary: Ten years later and things have changed. Characters have become more mature. Blair's heart is broken and the only one there for her is Dan. Could what Blair had always been looking for have been Dan the entire time? Mentions C/B. I Dair You
1. Change is in the Air

I do NOT own the characters or the rights to them. I only own the idea.

This story is centered around Dan and Blair. They are both approximately 28 years old in this story. Will have multiple chapters. I have up to chapter 2 done so far and if chapter 1 has enough views/reviews I will post it soon.

I am just going along with the flow with this story so it is taking me longer to write because I am just writing it as the ideas come to me at that moment. Personally I like chapter 2 much better because there is A LOT more Dair interaction! Anyways I hope you like it!

Rated M for possible future chapters!

Chapter 1 - Change is in the Air

The evening air was cool on her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. Blair had gone out on the balcony in hopes of getting away from all the judgemental eyes of her former peers. She shouldn't have come. High school reunions were a chance to show everyone how well you've succeeded in life and to prove you are more then who you were in high school.

Truth is she had succeeded. She owned her own clothing and cosmetics line and she had been dating Chuck Bass. The man she once thought truly understood her and the man she once loved. The thing though is that people change, or maybe, they were the same all along. She had just been to blind to see it.

Gazing up at the starlit sky Blair held back tears. She had succeeded in everything except the one thing she wanted most -love- and somewhere along the line she lost herself.

_Why did Chuck have to be an ungrateful cheating bastard? _Blair thought to herself. She had given him everything, but it wasn't good enough. She wasn't enough and that's the part that hurt the most. The second she brought up the idea of marriage Chuck had grown more distant. When she had gone to his work to take him out for a surprise lunch, she had found him at his desk groping his partially naked secretary whom was draped over him. Blair had run out of his office without so much as a look back, and he never called to apologize. Never wrote. Didn't care. "Just as well." Blair told herself trying to make herself believe it.

Dan was running a little late for his ten year high school reunion, but he still made it with plenty of time to spare. At twenty-eight he was already a very successful writer having had a number of his books on the Best Seller list. As he stepped out of his limo he noticed her almost immediately. She stood on the balcony wearing a stunning red dress (no doubt one of her designs) and staring up at the night sky. Her soft wavy brunette hair tumbled down her shoulders and the light coming from an open door gave her an almost angle-like appearance. _Waldorf angle-like? Yea right Humphrey. _Dan thought, amusing himself. _"_Well better get the show on the road." Dan spoke under his breath quietly.

Dan went about and mingled with his former peers. He didn't continue for long as all anyone was talking about was the former Queen B and how she landed exactly where she belonged. Heartbroken. Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes. _You can take the kids out of high school, but you cant take the high school out of the kids _immediately came to his mind. _Lucky Serena isn't here. She would have all their heads on a stick for treating her best friend like this. _Looking around Dan couldn't see Blair anywhere. _Surely she couldn't still be outside? _he thought. _It's chilly out there and a dress won't help for warmth. _Dan went to grab his coat.

Blair was so deep in thought she didn't even realize she was no longer alone until someone slid a jacket over her cold shoulders. Gripping the sides of the jacket and pulling it around her she turned to face none other then "Dan Humphrey." Blair stared at him, a little unsure.

"Blair Waldorf." Dan replied as if still not believing seeing her again after all these years. She looked stunning and the red dress went great with her hair. Not that either of them were old, but the ten years since graduating high school treated Blair well. She still looked a lot like she did in high school, however, her features were now more mature and defined. Realizing he was looking her over and that she noticed he said the first thing that came to mind. "You've aged well." _Oh go had he really just said that! _"Uh, what a meant is that time has treated you well. You look great! N-n-not that you didn't before! Your looks are just more defined now…oh god." Dan ran his hand down his face.

He was stammering and going completely red in the face. Blair couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started laughing. It felt good for her to be able to laugh again.

"Dan its alright. I know what you meant!" she said when she started to calm down from laughing. She looked back up at him and saw he was staring at her like she had gone completely nuts and she started to laugh again.

"Uh Blair are you ok?" Dan asked starting to feel a little worried. Blair took a few calming breaths and got herself under control. Unfortunately it was a little late and her hysterical laughing caught some unwanted attention.

"Well isn't it Blair Waldorf." Penelope sneered. Blair froze and looked at Penelope then snuck a glance Dan. Dan looked from Blair to Penelope and could tell from the look on the Penelope's face that she hadn't changed. Still as jealous and childish as ever. "So how's Chuck doing? Oh wait that's right. He dumped you, but not before cheating on you. What's the matter Blair? Turn out that Blair Waldorf wasn't enough for him after all?" Dan looked at Blair and could tell she was on the verge of tears. _That's not like the old Blair _he thought. _The old Blair would have torn a strip out of Penelope. _

Not wanting to see Blair start crying and especially not at a high school reunion Dan took her hand and bent his head towards her. "Lets get out of here" he whispered in her ear and went to lead her to the exit. "We're not in high school anymore. Its time to stop being such a spiteful bitch and grow up." Dan commented to Penelope as they walked past her. Penelope glared after them with her mouth agape. Everyone was whispering while they watched Dan and Blair leave.

Once they got outside Dan let go of Blair's hand. She didn't like it. It just felt so empty, so cold. She held her hand close, looking at her open palm and then up at Dan through her eyelashes. "You didn't have to do that" she managed in a soft and vulnerable voice.

"I know." replied Dan as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Then why did you?" breathed Blair. She wanted to know. Dan was going to make one of his lame reasoning's when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes and he realized he just wanted to be honest.

"Because you looked heartbroken and so alone, and no one should have to be alone Blair. Besides…" he said slightly grinning at her "…I never liked Penelope and it was kind of fun pissing her off." At that a small smile spread across Blair's lips.

"Well then Humphrey the least I can do is buy you dinner." Blair offered nodding to her waiting limo. "Uh…" _Was Blair Waldorf asking him out? _"Sure. I mean why not ." Blair handed Dan back his coat and he followed Blair to her waiting limo totally unsure of what to think, but surprisingly looking forward to the dinner.


	2. Broken Hearted Girl

I hope you like this chapter. Small Ch. 3 preview/teaser at the bottom!

**Chapter 2 - Broken Hearted Girl**

Having finished eating the waiter came and removed their plates. "So what has Dan Humphrey been doing all these years? Besides becoming a famous author that is." Blair asked casually.

"I've mostly been travelling. Getting out to see and experience the world. Make a few stories worth telling along the way." He looked pointedly at her. Blair lightly blushed and looked down. _Did she really just blush at something he did? _Upbeat music started to fill the room and Blair's eyes shot up. _In excitement? _Now he was rather puzzled.

"Oh my god I love this song!" and before he knew it she had grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance part of the floor. Now that was more like the old take-charge Blair. Her expression screamed excitement and the smile that had spread across her face_…well how could he say no. _So they danced, and surprisingly enough they even laughed. Dan being a little rusty and all, and Blair constantly getting tangled up in her dress. They must have looked hilarious, but looking at Blair with the red fabric twisting around her Dan could only think one thing, and that was _absolutely beautiful. _

Blair's dress caused her to slightly stumble and fall into two strong arms that caught her and kept her up right. Straightening herself, Blair looked up and found herself looking directly into Dan's eyes. They were like bright pools of brown that she got lost in. She saw no mocking or bitterness. Just a kindness that made her heart ache.

Blair had been so lost in the moment that it took a few minutes for it to register that it was a lot quieter now. The once upbeat music was now a much softer melody. She gave herself a mental shake and went to go back and take her seat when a gentle hand caught her arm. Blair turned and glanced at the hand that had a soft yet firm hold of her arm. She nervously glanced up and looked right into Dan's eyes again. He smiled and gave a little nod of his head back towards the dance floor. A smile played at her lips and she stepped towards him as he took her into his arms. The dance started out a little tense, with them being Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf after all, but they soon both started to relax and Blair rested her head on Dan's shoulder. She had just closed her eyes and was really starting to enjoy the moment when Dan's hold on her tightened around her waist, almost protective like. Blair looked up at him.

"Dan? Dan, what's…" her voice trailed off as she looked in the direction he was looking. Blair immediately froze. Only a few feet away from them danced Chuck Bass and the same secretary he had been cheating on her with.

"Blair. Dan." Chuck greeted with a nod.

"Chuck." Dan greeted in return. The redhead that was in Chuck's arms was fidgeting. Clearing feeling uncomfortable. This caused Blair's attention to be drawn to her. Dan saw the shocked look that had been on Blair's face turn from that to one of anger and then to hurt. Not that Chuck noticed the look of hurt that clearly crossed her beautiful features.

"What the hell is that!?" Blair cried while pointing and the redheads ring finger. The room was now deathly silent. Dan glanced over and saw the gold band that shined on the woman's left hand. _Appears he doesn't tell the family everything. Big shocker there. Not! _Dan thought.

"Blair," Chuck tried to reason "you can't help who you fall in love with. Look, I'm sorry how it played out, but I am not sorry for truly falling in love." With that Blair tore out of Dan's arms and ran for the exit.

"Chuck, sometimes you can be such an asshole." Dan stated before going after Blair.

"Something tells me she is going to be just fine!" Chuck called after his kinda, sorta stepbrother Dan, giving him one of his Chuck Bass smirks.

Blair was running out the front door sobbing when the heel of one her high heels broke and she fell. She didn't bother trying to get up. With her red dress pooled around her she wrapped her arm around her stomach and cried. It was cold and miserable out and that's just how she felt.

When Dan reached the front of the restaurant and he saw Blair his heart broke for her. He didn't know why, but seeing Blair on the ground in the complete cold, so heartbroken, alone, and sobbing unnerved him. He decided not to waste anymore time just standing there and went to her. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her tear stricken face. _Awe Blair…_he thought as he reached out to wipe at the tears that were sliding down her cheek. She looked at him then and an unreadable expression came to her face. He glanced down for a second and noticed her heel was broken. When he looked back up at her she was still looking at him with the same unreadable expression. Thinking he could figure everything out later and that she must be getting cold he scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the street to her waiting limo.

The driver saw them coming and went and opened the door. "Thanks." Dan said and gave him a nod after he placed Blair in the limo.

"Where to sir?" Dan paused for a moment not sure if he should take Blair home or not. Remembering the broken heel and honestly not waiting to leave her alone he decided to go with her.

"Ms. Waldorf's" he stated as he climbed in to the limo himself. He closed the door behind him. "I hope that's okay?" he asked Blair. She just nodded and stared at her linked hands. Dan wished he could reach out and take one of them. To show her she didn't have to be alone, but of course he didn't and they rode in silence until he couldn't take it any longer . "You do know Chuck's and idiot right?" Dan asked her, not really expecting a response.

"Aren't you guys like family now? I mean he is Lily's stepson and since Rufus and Lily are still married, that kind of makes him your stepbrother, and haven't all of you guys become more family-like over the years?" Blair asked pointedly.

"Well sort of, but that doesn't make him any less of an idiot." Dan stated matter-of-factly. Blair found that kind of amusing.

"So, why is he an idiot?" Blair asked self-consciously, and a bit more curious then she should be. Dan looked right at her and she swallowed nervously.

"He let you go," he saw Blair's surprised expression "and that makes him an idiot." Seconds later the limousine came to a stop in front of large building. Dan guessed it to be where Blair's apartment was. It definitely had the look. The driver came around and opened the door for them. "Come on." Dan extended out his hand for her to take.

"Wait, my shoe." Blair said in her old pouting type tone. This time is was Dan who had a smile playing at his lips.

"Its okay. I'll carry you." he said in a playful tone which caused Blair to giggle. It was like music to his ears.

"I may hold you to that." she said jokingly, but she was taken by surprise when Dan lifted her in to his arms, and she was even more surprised by how right it felt.

----

**Ch. 3 Preview/Teaser**

"Jackass," she managed in a humorous breathless tone "you nearly made me spill the popcorn!" she went to playfully slap him on the shoulder, but before she got the chance he brought a hand to caress the side of her face and kissed her. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it defiantly wasn't her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back!

Ch. 3 is complete. I just now have to come up with something for Ch. 4 so I can post it. So I would love some feedback! Keeps me motivated!


	3. You've Seen The Worst Of Me Now

Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to post, but I really am trying to stay a chapter ahead of myself. It doesn't help that my sleeping schedule is a little messed up at the moment, but chapter 4 is now done and I will be starting on chapter 5 soon! Anyways I hope you like Ch. 3! Ch. 4 preview/teaser at the end!

**Chapter 3 - You've Seen The Worst Of Me Now, I'm All Alone**

When the elevator doors opened up in to Blair's apartment Dan was little confused as of what to do. _Should he go in? Just say goodnight and leave? Or should he… _"Hey you want to come in and watch a movie?" Blair asked. He wasn't expecting that.

"Depends. What are we watching?" Dan asked her already taking off his jacket and planning to stay.

"Well I was thinking maybe The Proposal. I know it's a little older, but I always thought it was funny." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Although it being a romantic comedy I totally understand if its not your type of movie. I can find something else…" she trailed off.

"The Proposal sounds fine Blair." he said smiling at her. He could have sworn she was slightly blushing.

"Good. Then I will go make the popcorn and if you could go put the movie in? The living room is right over there." She pointed through to the next room and then scurried of towards the kitchen.

Seeing the living room and the few other parts of the house he had seen so far he must admit it surprised him. From Blair Waldorf he was expecting a place with a very rich feel and although yes it did have that, it was also surprisingly warm. Almost family like. _Okay Dan its time to stop doing that _he ordered himself. _I think its now perfectly clear that Blair is not the same person she was in high school. _Sure there were still parts that were the same, but she was also lot more mature. She was understanding and surprisingly vulnerable. A side he had only got a glimpse at seeing in high school. He went over to the Blu-ray player and put in The Proposal and then waited for Blair.

_God what was she doing? _She asked herself. Truth was she had no clue. The only thing she did know is she didn't want to be alone and that for some reason when she was around Dan her heart didn't seem to hurt nearly as much. _Maybe it was because he was the only one that was nice to her tonight? Or maybe it was the look he got in his eyes when he looked at her? _Blair questioned herself trying to find some sort of explanation for her sudden feelings towards him, but she couldn't think of any.

The microwave beeped signalling that the popcorn was done. Blair pushed the button to open it and grabbed the bag. Taking a bowl down from one of her cabinets she poured the bag of popcorn into it. One thing was for sure, she wanted to figure it out and she wanted to watch The Proposal. She went down the hall and grabbed a blanket out of one of the huge closets she used for her towels and linens. Before returning to the kitchen she decided to change into something more casual and comfortable for watching a movie. She chose a pair of jeans -god if the old Blair could see her now- and one of her favourite deep red blouse's with a big bow on the side. Taking the bowl that was filled with popcorn off the counter, she carried it and the blanket to her living room and to a waiting Dan Humphrey.

Not far in to the movie and Blair was already laughing. Dan was glad. Not only because it meant she wasn't crying, but because he realised just how much he liked to hear her laugh. He smiled to himself.

"You know, back in high school that would have been you trying to trade the puppy for your cell phone with the eagle." he commented.

"Hey! That puppy is adorable! No way would I let the eagle have it to get my cell phone back." she said jokingly, but she knew he was right. That so would have been her back in high school.

"Blair Waldorf without her cell phone!? That's something I'd have to see!" he teased her. Blair rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at him. Dan pretended to be in shock and she smirked at him.

"Wow. Looks like she's still got some fight in her ladies and gentlemen!" and with that he quickly reached across the couch and started tickling her. She started squirming and giggling immediately. _Who knew Blair Waldorf was this ticklish?_ Dan thought to himself, amused.

"Dan! Stop! Stop it!" she said between giggles and trying to catch her breath. Satisfied, Dan halted his relentless tickle attack. Blair was still laughing, trying to catch her breath and her face was completely flushed. Dan marvelled at her beauty.

"Jackass," she managed in a humorous breathless tone "you nearly made me spill the popcorn!" she went to playfully slap him on the shoulder, but before she got the chance he brought a hand up to caress the side of her face and kissed her. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back!

Blair's breath caught in her throat. Her mind was momentarily stunned, but it appeared her body had a mind of its own. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and a warmth spread through her body. Finally able to process what was happening and how she was feeling she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kneeling on the couch she leaned into him. Dan's free hand gently ran down her side stirring heat and emotions in its wake. In this moment she felt loved. Tears stung at the back of her eyes. _God what was wrong with her? She was such an emotional wreck_! She started pulling away from Dan when he wrapped his arm around her waste and looked questionably at her.

"Blair?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She was clearly trying hard to hold them back. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a hushed voice, taking his hand and brushing her hair behind her ear. She shook her head and worried her bottom lip. "Blair," Dan spoke softly and opened his arms "come here." She didn't even hesitate. She went into his arms and lay beside him, cuddling up to his side. With her head on his chest she closed her eyes as Dan stroked her hair. He was warm and surprisingly comfortable. She was so relaxed in his arms that it wasn't long until she started to doze off.

Dan laid there on Blair's couch with her snuggled into his side. As he stroked her hair he couldn't help but think how unreal this all was. He had to give it to fate. It worked in some very mysterious ways. Had someone told him at the beginning of the day that by night he would be on Blair Waldorf's couch with her nestled into his side while he listened to her steady breathing and ran his hand over her hair, he would have probably laughed them out of New York, but he had to admit it to himself, he didn't regret this. He finally got to see Blair more for who she was. She was no longer some teenage girl hiding behind a bitchy facade, but a person -a woman- with real emotions. She let him see her at one of her weakest moments tonight, and if he was being honest with himself he knew that he wanted to be there for her.

Thinking Blair would be in a deep sleep by now he carefully reached for the remote and turned off the T.V and Blu-ray player. Luckily the light was already dim and didn't seem to be bothering her so he pulled the blanket over them both and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I promise if you give me a chance with your heart Blair, that I'll do everything in my power to guard it and keep it safe." he whispered, more thinking out loud, but knowing that he meant it.

"I'm going to hold you to that Humphrey." Blair whispered back startling him and causing him to slightly jump. A sleepy smile broke across her face. As far as he knew, it stayed there all night.

----

**Ch. 4 Preview/Teaser**

Need rushed over Dan as he tasted her. Her mouth tasted of strawberries and her skin like fresh peaches. He had completely lost his train of thought until he heard her hushed moan. At an attempt to try and regain control of himself he started to pull away from her.


	4. I Want Your Love

Ok I'm SOOO sorry this has taken so long to post! My sleeping schedule is still messed up and life itself has gotten in the way as well. Posting this now means I am losing my chapter ahead strategy, but you have all waited long enough! I have yet to finish chapter 5, but I have just been so uninspired lately, not to mention the scene I am working on is awkward for me to write (I guess you will know what scene that is) so I have been stuck on it because I really don't want it to end up being horrible. Ch. 5 is longer though and I'm not done it yet so it will only get longer.

Anyways, Ch. 4 is more of a little tease if you will and is to start to line things up for the rest of the story. I hope you like it and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes ahead of time! Ch. 5 preview/teaser at the end!

Comments/feedback are appreciated! Thanks.

**Chapter 4 - I Want Your Love**

Blair could hardly believe that she and Dan had already been dating for nearly eight months. The cool night of their high school reunion had changed everything. When she fell in to a thousand pieces it was Dan who was there to help piece her back together again, and she loved him for that. It sometimes scared her at how fast and deeply in love she had fallen for him, however, that fear she kept to herself, as well as the fact that she loved him. The very last thing she wanted to do was to scare him off. It was a given that Dan wasn't Chuck when it came to love and commitment, but it still wasn't a risk Blair thought she was ready to take. She didn't know if her heart could stand to be broken again.

"Blair?" she heard Dan's voice echo through the spacious apartment. _Shit! He's already here! _Blair looked in the mirror of her master suit bathroom and gave herself one last thorough look over. She applied a little more gloss over her red lipstick.

"Perfect." She praised herself while putting away her lip gloss.

"My thoughts exactly." Came his familiar voice from the doorway. She loved being complimented, but she loved it most coming from Dan because she knew he really meant it. As he approached her, she gave him a once over.

"You're not to bad yourself." She smiled at him, while her stomach seemed to start to flutter. _Yep she was love sick alright, and she had it bad. _Dan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you ready to go?" he smiled down at her.

"I will be right after this." She gave him her best flirtatious smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"Right after what?" she kissed him. It started out innocent enough, but quickly turned heated and urgent. Blair slid her hands up his chest and neck until her fingers were tangled in his hair. She could feel the heat between their bodies rising and Dan's arms tightened around her as she pressed her body to his. Their breath mingled and Dan moved to run his lips along the side of her neck where he placed soft kisses. Her skin was left tingling under his lips and a moan escaped her throat.

Need rushed over Dan as he tasted her. Her mouth tasted of strawberries and her skin like fresh peaches. He had completely lost his train of thought until he heard her hushed moan. At an attempt to try and regain control of himself he started to pull away from her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she tugged at his shirt collar and drew him back into a kiss.

"Blair, we have to stop." He tried to reason between kisses.

"Come on Humphrey, take a walk on the wild side. I dare you." She playfully bit his lower lip. _God_ she wasn't making this easy.

"Blair, we can't."

Unlocking her arms from around his neck, she looked back into the mirror. _Great. _Now she had to re-apply her lipstick and gloss and what did she get out of it? Nothing, except getting hot and frustrated. _Why does Dan always have to do this just when things are starting to get interesting?! _Oh wait she knew why. She turned to look at him.

"You really do know how to frustrate a girl." She was only partially joking. He moved towards her and reached out to take her hands in his. Her skin immediately started tingling under his touch. She looked up at his face and found him looking directly into her eyes. She loved it when he looked at her with that expression. _With such adoration? Love?_

"Blair, you know I want our first time together to be special. Sex is-"

"-meaningful like art." She finished for him. "So you've already told me."

"Yes it is, and I realize that back in college I sort of strayed from that way of thinking, however, it didn't take long for me to see what a mistake that was," he moved his hands up Blair's arms causing a shiver to run through her body "and I refuse to make that same mistake with you. You're far to special for that."

Her heart did a little jump. _Damn him! _He made it impossible to be mad with him. Of course she understood wanting it to be special, but he didn't make it easy for her, and it had nearly been eight months since they started dating!How long was a girl suppose to wait?!She smiled to herself. Maybe it was time to get a little payback. "You always know just what to say," she was smiling.

"It's a gift."

Blair's smile turned a little devilish. "but you seem to have forgotten who your dealing with." She moved to him, her lips coming within an inch of his. "I'm Blair Waldorf." she purred, then pressed her lower body to his. Dan's breath caught.

"You're the devil." He managed, voice a little unsteady, but still laced with affection. Blair laughed.

"That too." She patted his cheek and then walked out the door to go grab the loaf of bread. "You coming?" he could almost hear the smile in her voice. He had to give it to her, _she was good._

"Yea." He took a steadying breath and went to meet her at the door.

~*~*~

As they walked through Central Park hand in hand, Dan couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was pushing Blair's patients. Hell, he was pushing his own patients. They had been dating each other for months now so he could understand Blair's frustration, but he didn't want to rush things. He wanted everything to be perfect because he knew Blair deserved nothing less. Unfortunately, it just never felt like the right time. Something was off. _Missing? _Putting his thoughts aside he asked Blair "So what are we doing with the bread?"

"We are going to feed the ducks. I've only done it since high school."

"High school? Really?" Dan was a little surprised. They stopped in front of a little pond.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Of the mature, adult Blair Waldorf? No. Of the high school -take no prisoners- Blair Waldorf? Yea, yea it kind of is." He smiled. She playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well, then I guess you didn't know me very well back then." She threw a piece of bread to the ducks.

"I think that's a given," he took a slice of the bread, and he too started throwing pieces to the ducks, "because if I had I would have fallen in love with you years ago." Blair froze. _Crap, did he really just say he loved her out loud?!_ Its not that he didn't want to, he had wanted to tell her for awhile now, but he was afraid he might spook her. Well now that it was out there he couldn't unsay it, so he decided to lay it all out there. He turned to her and gently took hold of her shoulders, trying to make eye contact. He could feel her starting to tremble under his light grip. She wouldn't look up at him. He tried anyways. "Because I do Blair. I love you." She looked up at him then and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

And there is was. Those three words she desperately wanted to her from him. She couldn't stop smiling or the fluttering in her stomach, and leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too," she kissed him again "very much." Dan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Blair rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his arms, and despite the cold they just stood there in each others arms. He didn't let go of her, and she didn't want him too.

----

**Ch. 5 Preview/Teaser - (unfinished as of yet and unedited…so it may be slightly altered)**

He didn't have to be told twice. He kissed her lips tenderly, and she coaxed him to deepen the kiss; her tongue meeting his stroke for stroke. Wrapping his arms around her, he slid a hand partially under the back of her blouse and gently pressed the small of her back; bringing her closer to him. Without breaking the kiss, Blair blindly started unbuttoning his shirt and ran her splayed hands over his pecks, where one of them came to rest over Dan's heart and her other hand crept up to rest along the back of his neck.


	5. Your All I Want, Your All I Need

I had not realized that my last post was so long ago until the 14th of Dec! I am so sorry!! Again!! However, it is Dec. and that means Christmas (tomorrow…for those that celebrate it) and I had the genius (not so genius) idea of doing this HUGE Christmas project for a friend and my sister so that is what has taken most of my time. I literally JUST finished it and went on to finish Ch. 5 of this story. Since life is getting in the way and such I probably won't be posting for longer periods of time, and I am sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 5! And I really hope there are not to many spelling mistakes and such! Sorry if there is!

**Also, thanks SO much to those who have commented, continue to comment, read and favourite my story!!!!**

**Comments/feedback are appreciated! Thanks!**

Note: As I have yet to start Ch. 6 there is NO preview…AND…Je t'adore means I adore/love you (according to a word translator and my mother). Thought I'd add that little part in the story since it is said in one of Leighton's M's songs.

**Chapter 5 - Your All I Want, Your All I Need**

"You've got to be joking." Dan stared at the shiny silver mess that was suppose to be an artificial Christmas tree that Blair had pulled out of from one of her closets. He couldn't believe it. Of course fake tree's were more practical; they didn't need to be watered, were less of a fire hazard, and were easy to put away and reuse for next year, but this was ridiculous!

"What? What's wrong with it?" She started sorting through the pieces.

"Well for starters it looks like a giant pile of tinsel, and secondly its fake." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well of course its fake. Its not like I usually have anyone else here for Christmas other then myself. I mean the few Christmases Chuck and I were together he was always away on business, or something else always came up."

_Ok so the fake tree made sense_ Dan decided. "Okay then why silver? Why not a fake green tree?"

"I don't know, Dan. It saved me from having to put up tinsel?" She was getting annoyed with all the questions. Dan smiled at that fact. He couldn't help it. Blair was just so adorable when she had her annoyed look. "You going to help me with this or not Humphrey?"

Dan suddenly got an idea. He went to grab his and Blair's coat. "No, I'm not."

"Dan!" Blair wailed. Chuckling, he rolled his eyes to himself and dropped the white coat on her lap.

"What's this?"

"Its your coat."

"Dan, don't be a smartass," even though she loved it. "What I meant, is why do we need our coats?"

"We're going out."

"Oh!? Where are we going?" She jumped up excitedly and he helped her with her jacket.

"It's a surprise, so go grab some mitts. You're probably going to need some." A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Dan." She warned. He just motioned for her to hurry up, so she went upstairs to grab her mitts. While he waited, Dan took out his cell phone and made a quick call.

~*~*~

As Blair watched the lights of the city get further and further away, her curiosity continued to grow. _What is Dan up too? _She thought as the limo started to slow down and turned down a driveway. The sun was slowly starting to set, and huge snowflakes slowly fell from the sky. The limo's tinted windows didn't help, but she was able to make out the figure of a house with light glowing through the windows. The tires crunched on the snow and then it was silent as the limousine came to a stop.

"Well we're here." Dan went and opened the right side door and offered Blair one of his hands to help her out.

"And just where is here?" She looked around. In front of the house Blair saw huge snow covered pastures surrounded by a large white fence. A few horses were spread throughout the fields, but she was unable to tell exactly what colours, she just knew they were dark. At the back of house it was surrounded by different sized pine trees and it looked like it went on forever. That's when she realized what they were doing there. "Oh no! You can't be serious?"

A man had emerged from the house and was walking toward them. "Well isn't it Dan Humphrey! Long time no see!" He gave Dan a father-like hug.

"Jack, its good to see you." Dan replied and gave him a pat on the back. Jack saw Blair a few feet behind Dan.

"And whose this beautiful lady?" He shook Blair's hand and she offered him a polite smile.

"Blair, this is a long time family friend, Jack Grant. Jack, this is my girlfriend Blair Waldorf." Dan moved to stand beside Blair and she unconsciously leaned into him. Jack smiled at the two of them.

"Well she's a keeper." He told Dan. Blair blushed, but smiled at the comment. Dan noticed.

"I suppose the two of you want to get on your tree hunt before it gets to dark." Jack motioned to the back, "There are thousands back there so take your pick." He gave Dan another hug and then hugged Blair. It was a little awkward for her, but it didn't last long and Jack seemed like a nice guy. "Anyways, have fun, and come and visit sometime." Jack waved and headed back up to his house leaving them to their tree hunt.

Blair waited until Jack was back in the house, "Well he seems like a nice guy."

"He is." Dan agreed, "Jack and my father go way back. Jenny and I have known him and his family our entire lives." He turned to her, "Anyways, you ready to go find a tree?" He held out his hand. Blair took it and they walked towards the forest stopping by the side of the house so that Dan could grab an axe.

"Okay, so don't expect me to cut down the tree," She told Dan. "I've never even used an axe and I'm not some sort of jungle girl." She was serious. Dan held back his laughter.

"Don't worry I'll cut down the tree, but you have to pick it out."

Blair grunted, "Fine. I'll pick out the stupid tree." She was annoyed with him. Dan just laughed. She stepped carefully through the snow and into the tree line looking very wary.

_Any slower and she would be walking backwards _Dan thought. "Blair you can walk faster. I promise there are no monsters."

_So you think! _"How do you know there are no wolves or bears hiding in here?"

He contemplated, "I don't."

"Dan!" She trotted up beside him. He stopped and turned to her, gently gripping her shoulders in reassurance.

"Blair its very unlikely that there are any bears out right now, and as for wolves I doubt they would come this close to the house at this time." That helped reassure her and she relaxed a little with a sigh.

They walked for a few minutes looking at different trees. "How about that one?" Blair pointed.

"No. Not enough branches."

This was ridiculous. "Just how many branches must a tree have Dan?"

"Enough to make it the perfect Christmas tree." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well they all look the same to me." They continued walking.

"Is that Blair Waldorf complaining?" he asked. Blair stopped and picked up some snow to make a snowball, then threw it at him.

Dan was expecting some sort of comeback when he felt a soft cold lump hit him on the back of his neck. It was cold and it startled him causing him to slightly jump. He turned to see a grinning Blair. Dropping the axe he chased after her, however, she was expecting it and went to run away while nearly shrieking with laughter. At first Dan let her think she was getting away and then came up behind her and grabbed her waist, but at that moment they both tripped on something under the snow and tumbled to the ground.

Blair landed in the snow with a soft thump. She felt the coolness of the snow under her and a warmth on top of her. _At least it was a soft landing _she thought. _Especially for Dan._

"You okay?" He asked, starting to get up from on top of her.

"Of course. It takes more then a little fall to keep a Waldorf down." She reached out and got a grip of his jacket collar, pulling him back down and in to a kiss. Even with their winter jackets and clothes in the way their bodies just seemed to fit. _Like two pieces of a puzzle. _Her mouth moved under his and she immediately started to tingle all throughout her body, giving her goose-bumps. She nearly forgot where they were until she went to sneak a glimpse of the man she loved and that's when she saw it. She started to laugh.

Okay he was confused. First he and Blair were making out in the snow and then she was _laughing_? _Did he…_"Did I do something wrong?" Blair stopped and looked at him. Confusion was written all over his face.

"No, but I think we just found our Christmas tree." She pointed up and slightly over her head. Only a few feet from them stood the perfect tree. Not overly huge, but not incredibly tiny either. There were no missing or brown branches, and the branches were not to flimsy to not be able to hold up the decorations. Dan smiled, but not at the tree. "So is it good enough?" Blair asked jokingly.

Dan smiled down at her and the look in his eyes was enough to make Blair's breath catch and heart rate pick up. "Its perfect." His voice was a little husky.

~*~*~

Blair reached for one of the gold glass ornaments to hang on their Christmas tree. The lights were the first thing she and Dan put on their tree, and now it shone with colourful brilliance. It was beautiful, and surprisingly peaceful. Who knew that doing something as simple as decorating a tree with the person that means the most to you, could make one feel so content. Blair let out a low sigh and smiled to herself. This is how she had always pictured Christmas, and she hoped every year could be like this one.

Dan observed Blair hanging ornaments on different branches. She looked completely content, and with the lights from the tree lighting up her eyes and features, absolutely radiant. His heart started to flutter and it amazed him that just looking at her could effect him on such an intense level, and as much as he wanted to continue, they did have a job to finish. He went to grab the box of tinsel and brought it over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She leaned back to rest against his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled of soap and a subtle lingering smell of spice. She stood there in his arms taking in the moment; a moment where she was completely and truly happy. "Je t'adore." She whispered to him, "-I love you."

He placed the box of tinsel off to the side and turned her to him. Running his hands down her arms, he took a gentle hold of her fingers. "I love you too." He gazed in to her eyes and tried to convey just how much he meant it, and brought a hand up to caress the side of her face.

She leaned into his touch and brought her hand up to rest on top of his. "Then show me."

He didn't have to be told twice. He kissed her lips tenderly, and she coaxed him to deepen the kiss; her tongue meeting his stroke for stroke. Wrapping his arms around her, he slid a hand partially under the back of her blouse and gently pressed the small of her back; bringing her closer to him. Without breaking the kiss, Blair blindly started unbuttoning his shirt and ran her splayed hands over his pecks, where one of them came to rest over his heart and her other hand crept up to rest along the back of his neck.

Dan reluctantly broke the kiss and swept her up into his arms; carrying her up to their bedroom. Blair ran her finger tips along his jaw line and gave him a self-conscious smile. She couldn't believe that this was _finally _happening, and what surprised her more was how nervous she was.

He set her down beside the bed and she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it slide off his arms and to the floor. She started taking off her own shirt and Dan helped finish pulling it over her head and arms. Even though she still had her silk bra and designer jeans on, she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and she started trembling uncontrollably. She knew it was ridiculous because not only did she loved him, but they also have been living together for nearly a month now and had been sharing the same bed, however, this was different. She no longer had her guard up or the walls around her heart to protect her. For the first time in a long time, she was completely emotionally and physically exposed. She worried that Penelope could have possibly been right. _What if she wasn't enough? What if she never would be?_

Her trembling got even worse.

"Blair?" Dan softly ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. She looked up at him and the undeniable look of love and desire in his eyes made all her insecurities and doubts disappear. "You okay? You know we don't have to do anything if you're not ready." That brought back her attention.

"Oh no! You are not getting off that easy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, brushing her soft lips against his while slowly backing him backwards towards the bed. Blair brought her hand up to rest against his chest and could feel the heat of his skin under her touch. She smiled to herself and gave him a gentle push.

Catching her hand, Dan brought her down on top of him as he softly landed on the bed. Smiling up at her, he switching their positions playfully pinning her to the bed. Head bent down, he brought his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss before placing kisses along her neck and trailing them down her stomach. Her skin was warm and as soft as silk beneath his lips, and her body vibrated with need as Dan unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper.

Not willing to be out done, Blair pulled him down and straddled him before he got the chance to remove her jeans. Her tongue met his and Dan moved his hands up her back to the clasp of her bra. Before she had any chance to react he had freed her and the bra slid down her arms and was thrown to the floor. Dan lay there staring at two perfectly symmetrical breasts and his eyes went dark with desire. Lifting his head he took a rose coloured bud into his mouth and tasted it while he ran his thumb over the other. Need and desire shot through Blair like an electrical current and a moan escaped her as she tossed her head back, fingers tangling in his hair as she encouraged him to continue.

She had never been so turned on by such simple acts, but then again the person doing them had never been Dan. She loved everything about him, especially the way he made her feel. _Loved. Cherished. Beautiful. Sexy. _She knew that this -this moment- she would never forget, and that she would never want to.

Just when she had almost as much as she could stand of his hands touching and his mouth tasting her, Dan ran his hand slowly down to her navel and then lower. Her body was vibrating with need and her heart pounded in her ears. Bringing her hand up to his pecks she pushed him down to the bed. "We can take it slow next time." She started working at his belt with urgency. "But right now I need you, and if that growing bulge in your pants is any indication, I'd say you need me too." She slid down his zipper and ran her hand over him.

"Blair…!" Dan's breathing hitched and before she knew it, they were both out of their shoes, jeans and undergarments and Dan had dug out a square packet from his pants pocket. He put on the condom so quickly Blair couldn't help but laugh before he covered her soft body with his hard one. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she arched into his body, surrendering to the feel of him. Running her fingers up his back, she loved the feel of his sinewy muscle and heated skin beneath them while she nipped at his lower lip.

Her body was warm and yielding beneath his, and with her breasts warm against his chest, he was really having to exercise his power of restraint, however, he was determined to make this as remember-able and pleasurable for her as possible, but in typical Blair fashion she wasn't making that easy.

Dan ran his hand down her side to her thigh and brought it up against him. The feel of his hand moving down the side of her body caused Blair to shiver with anticipation. She was ready for him. More then ready. The intensity of her need was so strong it was almost painful. "Dan…" He continued to tease her body with his mouth and hands until she was writhing beneath him. Then she felt him there, causing her pulse to jump. "Dan, please?" She breathed beside his ear. Her warm breath and husky voice caused a shiver to run down through his body, and with a slow smooth thrust, he filled her.

Blair's grip tightened on his shoulders as he began to move inside of her. Each thrust becoming more instant, more demanding, more pleasurable. "Blair…" He breathed into her. She knew his control was slipping. Arching into him, she brought him deeper inside her and continued to move in a rhythm that became their own. Their breathing grew ragged and her body grew tighter until she clenched around him, and then all was lost, as they both found release and fell into white ecstasy.

~*~*~

Sunlight streamed through the thin curtain and greeted Dan as he awoke. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind and he could still clearly remember the expression on Blair's face as she reached her climax and had clung to him. Rolling over he found Blair entangled in the white satin sheet and could easily make out every curve of her body. He couldn't remember when he'd seen anyone more beautiful. _I've never seen anyone more beautiful _he corrected himself.

She could feel him looking at her. "You're staring." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Well you're so beautiful, how could I not?" She smiled at his comment and he placed a feather-like kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

Eyes still closed, she grabbed the sheet and wiggled over to snuggle against his chest. Dan's arms came around her and he held her close to him. The warmth of his body warming her through the thin sheet. "Good morning." She managed barely above a whisper. Still exhausted from the previous night and so relaxed in his arms, her dreams took over again.

This is exactly what he wanted in life: the touches, the caresses, the looks of adoration and love. Of all the places, he had found it with Blair and now that he had it he didn't want to ever let it go. He didn't want to ever let _her_ go.

Moving ever so carefully, he slipped his arms from around Blair and got out of the bed. He was afraid he might have woken her when her brow slightly furrowed, but her expression went back to being relaxed and her breathing told him that she was still sleeping. Dan grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on. He didn't have a lot of time to get this surprise made, however, he would make sure it got done. It didn't matter what it cost. Woman like Blair, and a love like theirs didn't come along very often, and he sure wasn't planning on letting either of them pass him by. Brushing her hair out of her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead and then made his way out of the room, making sure the bedroom door made nothing more then a quiet click behind him.


End file.
